Seeing the Light
by olivetreesgrow
Summary: Nora is a blind girl with a guide dog is trying to make her way through Hogwarts. She deals with teachers and bullies and a crush. Will Ron be able to help her see the light?


**This is my second fic. You should read my other fic The Silver Lining. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I got the idea today. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything other than Nora and Vista. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

I walked down the corridor. I felt the familiar tug of the guide leash. Vista, my guide dog, led me to the great hall for lunch. I could hear them laughing and talking about me. Not even whispering. Nora this and Nora that. Some people think because I am blind that I can't hear them. Other than Luna Lovegood, Vista was my only friend. I could still remember the day I got her.

I had seen, well felt dozens of golden retrievers, German Sheppards, and Labradors. None of them felt right. Other people with guide dogs said that I would just know when it was the right dog. When that little Husky snuggled up to me I knew he was the one. An oddball like me. The trainer asked me what I wanted to name her. I named her Vista, because it was Italian for "sight". Ever since then we have been the best of friends. When I found out I was a witch I was so excited. I was even more excited when they said I could bring Vista.

I was almost to the Great Hall; I could hear the large group of people and small the food when they found me. Pansy Parkington, my own personal worst nightmare.

"Hey Mudblood" she called after me. Vista growled quietly, but kept walking. She grabbed my shoulder and jerked.

"Hey! I was talking to you! Have some respect!" she yelled at my face. I could sense Vista getting antsy so I knew we must be surrounded.

"Please let me go Pansy I am sure we are all hungry and I would hate for this to get messy" I said calmly giving Vista the signal to keep walking.

"Oh no you don't" Goyle said grabbing my arm and holding me in place.

Pansy came up to me and said "Now since I know you can't see I am going to describe this to you. Crabe has a steak in his bag and I put a charm on it Vista won't be able to resist it. Now He put a flying charm on it and it is flying away towards the quitich pitch." I tried to hold Vista in place with the guide rope, but she pulled away from my grasp. I started to panic. I was lost without Vista. I couldn't see. I was venerable. I could hear someone else coming closer. By the sound of their shoes it was a boy. No one else seemed to hear it. They continued to aunt me. I stood still hoping that the mystery person would be on my side.

"Hey! What are you doing! Leave her alone!" It was Ron Weasly. I recognized his voice from the Gryffindor common room and from class. I felt the slytherins leave, but I still couldn't move without Vista. "Are you okay?"He asked.

"I need my dog Vista." I said.

"Why?" he asked. Luna said he was a little thick so I was not too surprised.

"She is my Guide dog. She helps me walk. Keeps me from running into things. She is chasing a flying steak towards the quitich pitch. Someone needs to get her." I explained

"I will do it!" he said starting to walk away.

"No!" I said grabbing his arm,"someone needs to stay with me it is dangerous" He paused trying to figure it out.

"I know! I will take you to Professor McGonagall and then I will go find it" he suggested. I was still iffy about it, but I took his hand and he began to run down the corridor. When we reached the stairs he slowed down. It took us a little while, but we finally made it to her office. I knocked on the door. I could hear it open.

McGonagall ask us what happened and I explained while Ron left to go get Vista. I sat and listened for his return. When he came back I grabbed his guide rope and we walked to lunch. We separated at the door. Vista led me to Luna and I filled her in on what happened.

Over the next few days I didn't see(you know what I mean)Ron until Quitich tryouts.

**How can Nora play? What did McGonagall do to Pansy and crew?** **All these questions and more will be answered next time. Review please!**


End file.
